efratfandomcom-20200222-history
Calendar
The Calendar is for coming events in Efrat. You will find older events in the Archive. October 2005 * Tuesday 18 October: Chag Sukkot * Tuesday 18 October: Guests in the Sukka - 21:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October - Festival in the Old City - Plays and Music - 10:00-19:00 Old City of Jerusalem * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October - Ohel Yitzhak open in Ma'arat HaMachpela * Wednesday 19 October: Jewish Theatre and Music Festival Main Event - 10:00-16:00 Tekoa - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Wednesday 19 October: Fun Day in Kiftzuba - from 10:00 - Matnas Efrat 9932936 - Buy tickets until 16 October * Wednesday & Thursday 19-20 October: Bet Shemesh Festival Shemeshfest - Jewish Rock & Soul Music. From 5:00pm. 03-532-7252 FREE * Thursday 20 October: Birkat Kohanim at the Kotel from 8:00 * Thursday 20 October: Tza'adat Yerushalayim March in the streets of Jerusalem * Thursday 20 October: Hebron Music Festival at Ma'arat HaMachpela * Thursday 20 October: President's Reception - 10:00-13:00 & 16:00-18:00 - President's House Jerusalem * Thursday 20 October: Panel Discussion, What is Jewish Art - 10:30-13:30 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Thursday 20 October: Simchat Beit Hashoeva in Zayit - 17:00 Programs for kids and adults, 18:00 Israel Kleyzmer Band - Info at Matnas Efrat 9932936 * Thursday 20 October: Aley Kinor Play - 20:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Friday 21 October: Orionid Meteor shower. Average of 10-15 metoers per hour, but glare from the moon will wash out fainter ones this year. * Motzei Shabat 22 October: Sipurei Dezimra, Concert of Gush Etzion Choir - 21:00 Matnas Gush Etzion - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Sunday 23 October: Edah/K'Lavi Yakum conference, Ramat Rachel. 9:30-5:00 * Sunday 23 October: Afifoniada Kite Festival - 10:00-17:00 Pnei Kedem - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Sunday 23 October - Happening at Efrat Matnas for Kids - 9:30-12:30 Matnas Efrat * Sunday 23 October: Eyal Sela and Darma Concert - 10:00 Kedar - Gush Etzion Jewish Theatre and Music Festival 9937999, 9938388 * Tuesday 25 October: Simchat Torah * Tuesday 25 October: Hakafot Shniot - 20:30 Matnas Efrat * Tuesday 25 October: Hakafot Shniot - 20:30 Gan Hapaamon Jerusalem * Wednesday 26 October: Robots the movie - 10:30 Hebrew 12:30 English w/Hebrew subtitles Matnas Efrat * Wednesday 26 October: Fun Day in Park Nachshonit - 9:00-17:00 - Matnas Efrat 9932936 November 2005 * 17th - Leonid Meteor shower. This will be a "regular" shower with about 10 meteors an hour unlike the "storm" of a few years ago. The Moon will also be out this year. December 2005 * 14th - Geminid Meteor shower. Averages about 75 per hour, but again the moon will not cooperate this year. January 2006 February 2006 March 2006 * 29 March - Total Eclipse of the sun! From here in Israel it will be an 84% eclipse. If you are interested in joining me for a trip to Turkey to see totality email me at AstroTom @ yahoogroups.com. category:events he:לוח אירועים